Rashy What Could Be
by rachim4
Summary: Ashley is back. She has changed and so has Ricky. Will old feelings kindle? How will these old friends survive the hardships to come. Rated T.


**Who knows how long this story will last. Rated M because TSLOTAT is a M rated show. Not some K rated Ramy fluff BLEH. I don't own TSLOTAT. Here is the start of "What could be"**

**Ashley's POV:**

I had just returned from Florida and to my surprise everything was still the same. Amy's life was still PERFECT and she still was getting everything she wanted. It seems that people forget that she had a baby at 16. One thing I was not expecting. Ricky Underwood proposing to my sister. Ricky was never the committing type. So why was he making a commitment now. What was in it for him? I betcha Amy wanted to get married with him. She's been begging for a ring since forever. Then why didn't she want to get married. Does she just want the ring? Having the ring doesn't mean you're married. Was she just doing this to mark her Territory. I didn't even get to telling my parent's which college I got into. I am going to the same one Ricky and Adrian are going to. I hope to end up rooming with Adrian since she is the only girl I will know there.

I walk into the kitchen to grab a glass a water when he appears.

"Hey... Ashley. Congrats on getting into college." Ricky tells me in his deep voice leaning against the counter.

"Thanks for being the only one to notice. Not like anyone else cared." I murmured filling up a glass with water.

"Your mom noticed." Ricky pointed out glaring at me.

"Then it all went back to Amy. It's all about Amy isn't it! That's how it's always been. Amy got whatever she wants handed to her. She doesn't know how it is to actually earn something." I stammered slamming my glass on the counter.

"What do you mean? She didn't ask for the baby!" He argues back.

"You wouldn't know. You fell for it. You gave her exactly what she wanted from you. Marriage" I tell him sneering.

"I didn't want marriage." He retorts back getting closer to me.

"They why did you ask her to marry you?" I question tapping the counter.

"She kept hinting she wanted me to. She told all her friends. Then everyone expected me to ask her. I had no choice." He expressed looking deep into my eyes.

"That's how she does it." I remind him sitting on the counter so he's right across from me.

"And now she wants to wait to get married. I give her what she wants and she wants to wait." He ranted

"She's just marking her territory... Speak of the devil," I whisper as she walks in carrying John.

"You ready to go Ricky?" She asks walking toward the door.

"Yeah... I think I left my phone in your room. Meet you in the car." He replies walking slowly away from me.

"But your phone is in your pocket." I look at down at his pants to his pockets. But my eyes seem to wander past the pocket too his bulky under section.

"I know." He takes a pen out of his pocket and grabs my arm with his other arm. His grip firm and warm. He writes phone number on my arm and smiles. "Call me after 12:00 usually Amy is asleep by then."

_*11:53 PM*_

Of course, My dad and Nora ignored the fact I was at dinner today. They were too busy flirting or doing whatever they were doing. They dismissed me because they wanted to play Rummy. Last time I checked up on them, they were making out on the couch with a pile of cards. Gross much. I don't want to think about what they are doing next. Sex is not on my mind anymore. I want real love. Just because everyone else is having sex doesn't mean I have to. Going on that trip made me realize I could do anything else if I wanted to. Also that sex should be with the person you love. It's a special moment two people hare with each other. It will be worth the wait.

_Ring Ring_

"Hi this is Ashley speaking" I reply in the phone smirking.

"C'mon Ashley you knew I was going to call you." Ricky said.

"I know. Soo why did you want to call me?" I ask stretching on my bed.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You were off on your own adventure with Toby. How was it?" He droned.

"Fun. Made me realize there are much things more important than sex. That if I try I can do anything... Wow I sound like a kids show." I laughed into the phone.

I was talking to him about my trip for over an hour. He seemed very intrigued about what I did every day and what I ate.

"Sounds like a blast. So where are you going to college?" He asks yawning.

"The same one you and Adrian are going to." I smirk though he can't see it.

"Wow. That's going to be awesome! I hope I will see you there." He yawns again.

"I better let you go. Don't forget to erase this from your phone when I hang up." I tell him laughing.

"I won't. And Ashley. I'm glad we talked. I want to see more of you. Night." He replies hanging up the phone and erasing the call from the phone.

I did the same. I closed my phone and erased the call from my phone. Who knew he cared? Ricky never cared. Maybe Amy was doing some good to him. Or maybe he has changed. I plug my phone in as I turn to the side. It was about 1:45 A.M. With most at my friends at school and Toby with his Family what was I to do. I couldn't stay here. Though no one would be here.

**I hope you like this. I'm going to write more if this gets reviews so please review and I will give you chapter 2.**


End file.
